


The One Who Called

by Caede



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, as in fluff, for a lovely tumblr person yes, nothing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caede/pseuds/Caede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr post by youdtearthiscanvasskinapart that Dean buys Cas a bluetooth so it's like Dean's praying to Cas again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Called

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, all mistakes are my own. Typed this in 45min-1 1/2 hours? I don't know exactly. Enjoy!  
> Also, feel free to leave me prompts on tumblr! Links below.~

Whoop. Original post that prompted this here [[x]](http://youdtearthiscanvasskinapart.tumblr.com/post/66557297362/headcanon-that-dean-the-fluffy-little-butt-he-is)

And my tumblr for requests here [[x]](frozencastiel.tumblr.com)

* * *

 

Really, Dean doesn't know exactly why he was buying a blue tooth other than that it was for  _Cas._  Cas, the angel who gave up everything for the world, for the Wincesters - for  _him._  He stammers over his questions to Sammy and blushes when Sammy asks exactly why he was buying one in the first place.

"Well. Cas - he... I don't want him to be alone, and I think we've both kind of agreed that the whole me praying to him, him listening to my prayers - that thing, it was comforting to both of us. So I want to give him something like that, is all." Dean finishes with only minor stutters, but he can feel the way the flush is creeping up his neck and along his cheeks, burning and announcing it's presence.

Sam smiles and shakes his head, "Yeah, let's go get 'im one."

As Sam heads for the door, Dean swears he can hear him mutter 'so in love' but he ignores it. He doesn't love Cas. No way. No how. But... maybe... No. Totally not. He shakes his way out of his reverie and walks out after Sam, hopping into the drivers seat of the Impala and starting her up. When he looks over, Sam's watching him with an intent, focused look, and Dean frowns. "What? I got a feather on me or something?"

 _Feather?_ Dean snaps to himself. Where the hell did that come from? God damn it, Dean, way to make it obvious that you were thinking about Cas. 

"Ah, no. Nothing, Dean. Carry on." Sam says, and then looks innocently out the window. "Okay, it's not nothing. It's just - you. Cas." Sam holds a hand up as Dean goes to protest while they head out to the nearest shop that might have a bluetooth. "No, don't. You and Cas are  _more_  than just 'good friends' or 'brothers' or whatever the hell you say it is. Just stop lying to yourself, Dean. I mean, goddamn - you're buying him a  _bluetooth_  so he can talk to you." 

Dean says nothing.

> They reach the nearest tech store and Sam leads the way towards the bluetooth section, instantly pointing out the best one - Dean's thankful, because he would have no clue what to do otherwise - and lets Sam choose the two-piece set.
> 
> Dean pays, under the name of 'Carl Bengston' and then quickly heads out, dragging Sam along behind him while muttering about the overly-preppy sales associate that was trying to convince him in to buying way too many more things than he needed. Too much more socialization there for him. 
> 
> They reach the bunker in record time again and Dean breathes a sigh of relief.  _Cas_  is there, waiting, and he smiles. He'd called Cas, and since he had so obviously began to adapt to human life, and was already driving a car and everything. Hence the blue tooth.

Dean parks the Impala, planning on taking her back to the garage inside the bunker after he deals with Cas. "Cas!" He grins, walking over and pulling Cas into a hug, because fuck it, he doesn't see Cas that often any more since Cas has a life working as a gas station clerk and Dean, well.. Dean's got a job being a hunter. And that's that.

Cas smiles, "Hello, Dean." He hugs Dean back before detaching, head tilted when he realizes Sam's standing awkwardly there with a bag. "Sam?" He asks, "Do you need help inside or something?"

"Oh. Ah, no Cas. This was actually - Dean - he wanted you to have a blue tooth, so you could talk easier over long distance.. and so it might seem kind of like you were listening to his prayers on angel radio. And I'm just here to help set up." Sam stumbles, and Dean scowls at him.

"It.. I don't... know. Only if you want, though, Cas. Uhm. Yeah." Dean mutters, shifting his weight and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. When he looks up, Cas's cerulean eyes are  _shining_  and oh my god is he about to cry? 

Cas breathes deep, steadies himself, blinks - then the tears forming are gone and a smile takes it's place. "Dean, that would be lovely. Thank you. That's very thoughtful of you."

Dean beams, and Sam immediately gets to work setting the bluetooths up.

It's only three days later before Dean's calling Cas. He's on a drive, since Sammy's busy doing whatever at the bunker with Kevin and Crowley, and just wants a moment to relax. He's eager to hear his friend's voice over the line, and after the second ring, Cas's voice echoes through the speaker.

"Hello, Dean." Cas says. "Is everything alright?"

Dean pulls over to the side of the road, breathing in out, in out. "Everything's great, Cas. I was just driving, wanted to talk to you."

"Oh." Cas's voice runs out of the speaker without any static or cracks; it's smooth like honey, rough like sandpaper, and all together as inviting as it always is. "Well then, Dean. What would you like to talk about?"

"I... have no idea."  _Us. The fact that the way you - the way I - look at you is more than just 'friendship' and I'm coming to terms with it without wanting to and I'm scared and I really just need you._ Dean's mind supplies. Traitor. 

"Oh. Okay then. Well, I'll tell you about how my day was, then..?" Cas trails off, and Dean smiles.

"That'd be great, Cas. Actually, no. Wait. I mean, I want to hear about your day, but first this." 

And that's when Dean Winchester (finally) admits he's totally head-over-heels for Cas, and gets the reaction from Cas he had always hoped for.

He's driving towards Cas's current residence before he even bothers to call Sam.


End file.
